In the field of treatment of medical apparatus, the use of treatment machines and of automation have provided with respect to manual treatment, better performances with increased repeatability, reduced treatment time, while reducing potentially dangerous exposure of the staff to cleaning products.
A processing machine performs a succession of cleaning and disinfection operations in a set order. It must meet the regulatory constraints as specified in the standards ISO 15883-1 and ISO 15883-4.
The treatment machines known today operate, for the inner portions as well as for the outer portions of the medical apparatus, by immersing said medical apparatus into the cleaning/disinfection products, whereas treating the inner portions of the medical apparatus consists in passing said cleaning/disinfection products into the channels of the medical apparatus. As said treatment products cannot be re-used from one medical apparatus to the other, immersing causes excessive consumption of the treatment products. This leads to high purchasing costs of the products, to which post-treatment costs can be added, since said products are potentially polluting.